


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Breha Organa/Mon Mothma

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I pulled the heart out of the night: Bail tries to make sure that Breha won't have to sleep in a cold bed when he's away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



Breha expects for it to be Bail when the bedroom door creaks, old hinges on heavy wood—hours past midnight, hours until dawn, moonless sky black.

It isn't.

Mon, candle in her pale hands, is a vision. 

"Your Majesty," she demurs. "My apologies for keeping your husband away."

Breha lets the covers fall to her waist and the curtain of her hair hang down over her breasts as the flame fills a lamp on the bedside table. The mattress dips.

"Is it important?"

"Very."

"Then I can bear to be without him," Breha says, softly. "So long as you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I pulled the heart out of the night."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
